gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween 2k10: Grave Danger!
The Halloween 2k10 event had a build up starting October 21, 2010, while the full event kicked off on October 26, 2010. The title for the event was "Grave Danger". Gaians unite to repel the ghostly invaders. Overview Build-Up The theme of the event was revealed gradually, starting off in the GCD in a sticky thread with the mention of ghost. Gaians joined in and began speculating and stating some of their own knowledge about ghost. The late Johnny K. Gambino was even brought up in various postings fueling even more curiosity of the upcoming event. When October 14th arrived ghostly NPCs began to appear around Gaia. Each had their own Gaia Journal and took the opportunity to type about themselves and their previous lives. Some appeared to be rather indifferent to being ghostly dead, while others were unaware or even distressed about it. By October 18th they made their presence more known by appearing in threads and posting among Gaians and even accepting friendship. However by October 20th the attitude of the apparitions appeared to get more disturbing as they chatted amongst themselves and accused humans of mocking them. With various thread postings they began to state vengeance. Event Beginning: First Day * Oct 18 A man known as The Gravedigger posted a warning to Gaians of the ghost. Stating that he could have possibly have had some part to play in their release, though his intention was to free them fron their torment. He then compiled a catalog of the ghost, giving a small summary about each one. While he logged the ones he was aware of, he feared there were more lurking about. * Oct 22 Without seeing an official announcement, many Gaians found they they could Trick or Treat in Gaia Towns. A forum for the event had since been created a few days before called Halloween 2010: Grave Danger!, occupying the Hot Topics forum instead of the usual Event forum as previous threads have been held. * Oct 26 A 7-page manga was released, #47 Grave Danger! Origins that told the story of the rise of OmniDrink and the events that tie into Halloween 2k10. *Oct 27 The shopkeepers are open for business and dressed for the occasion. If you haven't already started trick or treating in towns...or heck even if you did, head over and do it in shops! Announcements Jak Bauer: Announcement *Oct 8: Official Gaia Halloween Thread http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66200379/ October is here and it’s getting chilly outside. We’re bundling up over here at Gaia HQ, mostly because the stupid air conditioner is still cooling the office, but it is definitely getting colder outside. With the cold come comfort foods, toasty fires, and thoughts of Halloween. Speaking of Halloween, we’re happy to announce that we are definitely having a Halloween event this month! I’ve heard whispers from ghosts, but I don’t know what’s going on yet. Do you care to help me speculate? What would whispers from ghosts have to do with the Halloween event? What could that mean?? NPC Michael J. Drink: Announcement *Oct 26: Grave Danger Manga http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66666569/ I think...I think we're safe here. These ghosts-- I can't get away from them! And they only seem to be getting stronger. Oh gods, here comes another... Time is short. I need your help. Here: take this and read it. It explains how these ghosts came to be and why I am to blame for unleashing them. I only hope we're not too late-- or too weak-- to stop them. Read the Manga Back! Back you hellbeast! Event Conclusion Event Items Event Items: ToTing As always, Gaians were able to trick-or-treat in shops or in Gaia Towns to earn candy to give to Jack in return for Jack themed clothing. Jack items: *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Twisted Hat' - This hat is twisted and sharply cut, with a wide brim and bent top for added character. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Pumpkin Cravat' - A ruffled cravat with a pumpkin clip, giving a refined look to Halloween. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Flashy Cape' - A dark cape with scalloped edges, making it flutter threateningly in the wind. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Sharp Coat' - A long, stylish coat with sharp outlines, thick cuffs and a high collar, making for a sinister appearance. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Silk Boxers' - These boxers are the height of Halloween undergarment fashion! *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Cuffed Trousers' - These pants are slim with thick cuffs on the ends, giving a stylish appearance while still looking dark. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Stomper Boots' - Heavy boots with a thick sole and shin guards, perfect for kicking your way to the candy through the throngs of kids! *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Reaping Sword' - A large, thick sword with a devilishly black blade, used for wreaking havoc on All Hallows' Eve. ToTing Phrases: What NPCs say when Gaians clicked to their shop to collect candy. Alphabetical, but starting with the most used phrase first. *'ToTing:' Event Items: zOMG Ingredients: zOMG See also & External links * Gaia Forum: Halloween 2010: Grave Danger! * Announcement (Thread): Official Gaia Halloween Thread Ghosts: Gaia Threads *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66526857/ ATTENTION HUMANS -- NPC Daring Dan *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66541877/ BOO-SHAKALAKA! -- NPC Bruce Hardcastle *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66541269/ Chew Toys Will PAYsies -- NPC Carrie Loggins *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66542417/ Death be Damned! -- NPC Daring Dan *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66472837/ Ghosts are afoot, Gaians! -- NPC The Gravedigger *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66542975/ Vengeance by Royal Decree -- NPC Queen Riverwisp *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66541597/ You Can Play All the Games We Didn't Like -- NPC Tia & Tamara Category:Gaia Online Events Category:Forum Based Events